waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis/Gallery
Images of Francis from Oliver & Company. ''Oliver & Company oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1458.jpg|Francis watching T.V. oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1507.jpg|"Tito! Stop that racket!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1509.jpg|"I'm trying to watch this show." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1523.jpg|Francis mouthing the words from the T.V. Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1542.jpg|Francis annoyed by Tito Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1544.jpg|"Shut up, you little rodent." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1573.jpg|"My name is Francis. Fran-cis. Not Frank. Not Frankie. Francis." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1598.jpg|"It's none of your business, you intrusive little pipsqueak." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1614.jpg|"Oh, good show, Einstein. Now all we need is the court and the net." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1637.jpg|Francis mocking Tito: "Oh, shredded leather." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1647.jpg|"Rubbish, you mean." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1680.jpg|Francis sadly admitting that he forgot to bring the gang some food Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1687.jpg|The gang upset with Francis' mistake Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.jpg|Francis and the gang's dinner served by Dodger Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1825.jpg|Francis and the gang spooked oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1831.jpg|Francis spooked: "Take cover." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1844.jpg|Francis asked by Rita about what was the thing that spooked them oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1847.jpg|Francis doesn't know oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1869.jpg|"Feles domesticus!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1876.jpg|Francis and the gang surrounding Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1890.jpg|"Why would a cat follow a dog?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg|Francis, Oliver, and the gang checking out Dodger Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1941.jpg|Francis mocking Dodger Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1979.jpg|Francis dogpiled by Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1986.jpg|Francis jumped on by Einstein Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2018.jpg|Dogpile! Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2031.jpg|Francis and the gang welcoming their master, Fagin home Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2040.jpg|Francis and the gang glad Fagin is home Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2048.jpg|Francis and Dodger hugged by Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2100.jpg|Francis and Tito sad with Fagin's disappointment Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.jpg|Francis and the gang upset over Roscoe and DeSoto's arrival oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2373.jpg|"Isn't it rather dangerous to use one's entire vocabulary in a single sentence?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2377.jpg|Tito high-fiving Francis oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2390.jpg|Francis threatened by Roscoe Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2548.jpg|Francis and the gang frightened after DeSoto destroys their stuff Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2572.jpg|Francis and the gang protecting Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2602.jpg|Francis and the gang still protecting Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2638.jpg|Francis high-fiving Tito Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2669.jpg|Francis and the gang watching Fagin go to his chair Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2683.jpg|Francis and the gang sad for Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2686.jpg|Francis and the gang coming to Fagin so as to cheer him up oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2729.jpg|Francis and Rita covering Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2752.jpg|Francis and the rest of the gang sad for Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2774.jpg|Francis and the rest of the gang glad that Fagin is happy and okay Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2824.jpg|Francis and the gang glad about Fagin accepting Oliver with them oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2869.jpg|Francis bringing the light for Fagin so he can read a bedtime story for the gang oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2940.jpg|Francis hearing Fagin imitate a dog bark oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2949.jpg|Francis asked to demonstrate his barking by Fagin when looking at him puzzled oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2952.jpg|Francis clearing his throat oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2954.jpg|Francis demonstrating his barking to Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2987.jpg|Francis sleeping with Tito Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2994.jpg|Tito using Francis' left cheek as a cover Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3108.jpg|Everyone asleep Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Francis, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter through traffic Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3164.jpg|Francis, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter away from traffic Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3171.jpg|Francis, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3263.jpg|Francis eating an apple Tito stole from a store Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3272.jpg|"Yes. Captains of Industry." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3320.jpg|Francis, Oliver, Rita, and the gang dancing on the streets in "Streets of Gold" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3351.jpg|Francis and the gang crossing the street in "Streets of Gold" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3397.jpg|Francis and the gang growling at a vicious alley dog who was chasing Oliver while Rita sings "Streets of Gold" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3407.jpg|Francis and the gang finding Oliver's "barking" amusing a bit in "Streets of Gold" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3408.jpg|Francis, Oliver, and the gang moving on 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3410.jpg|Francis, Oliver, and the gang moving on 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3448.jpg|"I know." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com - 3453.jpg|"My public awaits." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3472.jpg|Francis, Oliver, and the gang executing his plan oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3573.jpg|Einstein walking away after bumping into the limo while Francis takes his place of the dog hit oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3587.jpg|An example of Francis' acting skills oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3633.jpg|Winston tending to Francis oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3703.jpg|Francis drops the act when Winston wonders what's going on with the car oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3710.jpg|Francis licks Winston good-bye oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4453.jpg|Francis and the gang with Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4482.jpg|"What in heaven's name are we waiting for?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4497.jpg|"Alas, our beleaguered benefactor, bearing the brunt of our futile endeavours." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4502.jpg|Francis called "Frankie" once again Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4512.jpg|"Francis, Francis, FRANCIS!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4516.jpg|Francis and Tito's argument broken by Dodger oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4543.jpg|"Hear, hear." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4948.jpg|"I'll handle that ruffian." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4991.jpg|Francis acting to distract Winston again oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4996.jpg|Francis licking Winston again oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5002.jpg|Francis distracting Winston again oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5018.jpg|Winston looking the other way while Francis runs to join the rest of the gang inside oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5040.jpg|Francis admiring the art in Jenny's house oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5237.jpg|Francis smiling sheepishly while eating Georgette's chocolates in her bed Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5315.jpg|Francis and the gang's stealth mode in Georgette's room Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5338.jpg|Francis and the gang watching Oliver sleep on his pillow oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5361.jpg|Francis and Einstein carrying Oliver in a pillow sack in order to rescue him oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5369.jpg|Francis escaping through the fire escape oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5430.jpg|"I was rather good, wasn't I?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5472.jpg|Francis confused about Oliver's behavior Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5509.jpg|Francis and the gang confused about Oliver's behavior Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5543.jpg|Francis and the gang sad about Oliver's decision about staying with Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5596.jpg|Francis and the gang sad to see Oliver leave Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5606.jpg|Francis and the gang sadly watching Oliver leave Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5664.jpg|Francis and the gang watching Fagin going to his chair after coming back in oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6426.jpg|Francis, Fagin, and the gang meeting Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6755.jpg|Francis and everyone else to the rescue Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6786.jpg|Francis and Tito's inspection of Sykes' warehouse oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6790.jpg|"It's all locked up, Dodger." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6828.jpg|"Farewell, Dulcinea." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6834.jpg|"Peasants." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6851.jpg|Cannonball! oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6921.jpg|"Good grief." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6930.jpg|Francis and the company sneaking into Sykes' warehouse Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6940.jpg|Francis and the gang surprised at Georgette's screaming oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6952.jpg|"Oh, balderdash." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6957.jpg|Tito upset after Francis insults Georgette Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.jpg|Francis and the company spotted by 1 of Sykes' security cameras Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7003.jpg|Francis, Oliver, and the gang watching Jenny and Sykes Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7041.jpg|Francis and the guys as a Pizza delivery guy Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7055.jpg|Francis and the guys luring Sykes away Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7085.jpg|Francis and the guys outrunning Sykes Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7087.jpg|Francis and the guys unfortunately running into Roscoe and DeSoto oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7094.jpg|"Gentlemen." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7121.jpg|Francis and Einstein returning to the rest of the gang Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7129.jpg|Francis and everyone else with Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7133.jpg|Francis keeping an eye on the monitors Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7152.jpg|Francis asked by Dodger if the coast is clear when in fact, he is watching old dancing girl shows Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7218.jpg|Francis and the company about to be rescued by a crane oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7226.jpg|Francis and the company saved by a crane 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7239.jpg|Francis and the company saved by a crane 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg|Francis and the company falling after Sykes destroys the crane's controls oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7263.jpg|Francis and the company sliding and unfortunately ending up in front of Sykes and his dogs Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7289.jpg|Francis and the company rescued by Fagin 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7331.jpg|Francis and the company rescued by Fagin 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7348.jpg|Francis and the company rescued by Fagin 3 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7366.jpg|Francis and the company rescued by Fagin 4 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7368.jpg|Francis and the company rescued by Fagin 5 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|Francis and the company rescued by Fagin 6 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7397.jpg|Francis and the company growling at their enemies Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7559.jpg|Francis and the company driven to safety by Tito Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7607.jpg|Francis and the company driven back down to safety 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7611.jpg|Francis and the company driven back down to safety 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7688.jpg|Francis and the gang accepted as Jenny's new best friends Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7748.jpg|Francis and the company at Jenny's birthday party oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7760.jpg|Francis and Rita at Jenny's birthday party oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7769.jpg|Francis annoyed by Tito's music oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com - 7978.jpg|Francis saying goodbye to Oliver: "Oh, Oliver, we shall meet again." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7992.jpg|Francis and the gang catching up with Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8112.jpg|Francis and the gang singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8117.jpg|Francis singing in the "Why Should I Worry reprise" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8122.jpg|Francis and the gang singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8172.jpg|Francis and the gang singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise 3 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8177.jpg|Francis and the gang landing into Fagin's scooter in "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8181.jpg|Francis and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter back home while still singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8183.jpg|Francis and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter back home through traffic while still singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise ''House of Mouse House of Mouse - the jungle book meet oliver & company.jpg|Francis seen during the intro PetShopDogs.jpg|Francis as one of the Pet Shop Dog band members Francisattackpete.jpg|Francis attacking Pete Francischasepete.jpg|Francis chasing Pete Disney Parks Francis Disneyland.png|Francis at Disneyland Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries